Jisoo
"I never dream to be anything not possible." - Kim Jisoo Kim Ji-soo (Hangul: 김지수), known as Jisoo, was born in Seoul, South Korea on January 3, 1995 (age 23). Jisoo joined YG Entertainment as a trainee in July 2011. On February 1, 2017 SBS announced that Jisoo would be the new MC for Inkigayo as of February 5, 2017 along with Got7's Jinyoung and NCT's Doyoung. She is a member of BLACKPINK History Jisoo became a member of YG Entertainment training in August 2011, when she was about 16 years old. She trained with YG for about five years until later in August 2016 she became a member of the band BLACKPINK. Before she became a trainee at YG, she was known by a lot of people as she was a really beautiful young woman. She was very popular in school because of her beautiful face and because of her talent. She used to study at the School Of Performing Arts High School. She eventually transferred schools when her family moved to Seoul, South Korea. In 2012, she was revealed through the “Who’s That Girl?” teaser by the label, and it was followed with two photos in January of the next year. Filmography 'Music Videos ' *Epik High – 스포일러(Spoiler) + 헤픈엔딩(Happen Ending) (2014) *Hi Suhyun – 나는 달라(I’m Different) (2014) 'Dramas' *2015 - The Producers by KBS 'Commercials' *Samsonite Red with Lee Min Ho (2015) *Nikon 1 J5 (2015) *Smart Uniform with iKon (2015-2016) *LG with iKon (2016) *Angel Stone Game with Naver (2017) Video Gallery File:LG X screen & iKON 제2화 비아이, 감춰진 사랑을 보다(full ver)|LG with ikon. File:Samsonite RED 2015 S S TVCF (Teaser 30 sec)|Samsonite RED 2015 S/S TVCF File:Samsonite RED 2015 S S Making Film|Samsonite RED 2015 S/S Making Film File:Samsonite RED 2015 F W Making Film Main|Samsonite RED 2015 F/W Making Film Main File:Samsonite RED 2015 F W Making Film Life|Samsonite RED 2015 F/W Making Film Life File:LG X series & iKON 러브스토리 반전엔딩|LG X series & iKON File:LG X series & iKON 러브스토리 (full ver)|LG X series & iKON 러브스토리 (full ver) File:BLACKPINK Jisoo LG X cam with iKON (Full Version)|LG X cam with iKON (full version) File:LG X cam & iKON 제3화 바비, 나만의 순간을 담다(30sec)|LG X cam & iKON (30sec) File:LG X series & iKON 비하인드 스토리|LG Mobile with iKON Behind The Scene File:BLACKPINK Jisoo x iKON x SMART Uniform|Jisoo x iKON x SMART Uniform File:BLACKPINK Jisoo for Angel Stone with Naver (short version)|Angel Stone game with Naver (short version) File:Blackpink Jisoo for Angel Stone with NAVER (Full Version)|Angel Stone game with Naver (full version) File:Nikon 1 J5 브랜드 무비|thumb|right|335 px| Nikon 1 J5 Commercial File:ENG HQ 150523 Producer - Boyfriend Minwoo Cameo Cut|Producer cut. File:예능연구소 직캠 블랙핑크 마지막처럼 지수 Focused @쇼!음악중심 20170624 AS IF IT'S YOUR LAST BLACKPINK JISOO|As If It's Your Last focus. File:RADIO STAR 라디오스타 - Ji-soo, Rose, sung 'Love Yourself' 20170111|"Love Yourself" cover with Rosé. File:《Special Stage》 JISOO X DOYOUNG X JINYOUNG - MC special @인기가요 Inkigayo 20170205|MC special stage. File:Preview 따끈예고 20170723 King of masked singer 복면가왕 - Ep. 121|Jisoo on "King of Masked Singer". File:지수를 3년 동안 괴롭혔던 양현석의 "넌! 기승전-동방신기♡" 아는 형님 87회|Knowing Bros. Category:Members Category:Jisoo Category:Vocalist